Teachers Morning
by thepoetry
Summary: Terserah apa katamu, mikan kecil.  A sequel of Teachers Evening Fanfiction.


Seorang Guru Geografi muda sedang menumpukan perhatiannya pada sebuah laptop berdesain menawan yang sedang bertengger di mejanya, tubuhnya yang ramping duduk dengan tegak di depan permukaan meja kerjanya. Nampaknya meja kerja berhias miniatur jeruk mandarin itu satu-satunya yang sedang ditempati pemiliknya saat itu. Di permukaannya yang berwarna hijau tua berlapis kaca tebal yang halus, terdapat bermacam peralatan ramping untuk menggambar peta yang tersusun rapi, beragam peta, baik yang masih tergulung atau yang sedang terbeber, serta setumpuk buku teks Ilmu Geografi dan Perpetaan di pinggir permukaan meja kerja.

Di Ruang Guru yang lengang, hanya pendar cahaya dari layar laptop perempuan itu yang nampak menonjol di tengah suasana hari yang mulai gelap, karena malam yang sebentar lagi turun. Namun mata onyx guru perempuan itu―yang dibingkai kacamata ramping berwarna oranye―nampak serius menatap layar di depannya, dibarengi jemari lentiknya yang menari dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_. Seiring waktu berlalu beberapa lama kemudian, Guru Geografi muda berambut oranye itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang agak tegang karena sedari tadi duduk diam dalam posisi yang sama, yang diakhiri dengan posisi bersandar anggun di punggung kursi yang empuk di belakangnya. Sejenak kemudian ia membiarkan pandangannya mengelana ke sekeliling, memandangi sekilas meja rekan-rekannya yang telah kosong―namun sedikit lebih lama saat memandangi meja Guru Matematika di seberangnya.

Tanpa sempat perempuan berambut oranye itu tahan, sebuah senyum tipis namun menyiratkan rasa geli terukir di wajahnya yang ayu.

Hmm… Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang ia ingat kembali.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, perempuan muda itu kembali duduk tegak dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Perlahan jemarinya bergerak melepas kacamata yang masih ia kenakan dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di sisi laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Sekarang kedua matanya terpejam, dan perempuan itu pun menumpukan siku sebelah kanannya di atas meja, membiarkan jemari tangan kanannya mendekat ke wajahnya yang agak menunduk. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pun menyentuh masing-masing pelipisnya, yang akhirnya membuat mata perempuan itu sedikit tertutupi dan rambut oranyenya yang terurai lembut di sisi wajahnya sedikit terusik dari tatanannya yang rapi.

Senyum tipis itu pun kemudian terburai menjadi sebuah tawa kecil yang merdu.

* * *

Teachers Morning

a One Piece Fanfiction

© Eiichiro Oda

A Sequel to 'Teachers Evening' Fanfiction

* * *

AU Setting Fanfiction. May the OOC-ness and the other disturbing contents that maybe appears here can be forgived

But, feel free to enjoy this.

Biggest gratitude for all who hit, read, and review :)

Not least, biggest honor for bebobobo, for her dazzling ideas in this fic *claps*

* * *

**Flashback Starts**

Sebenarnya pagi di East Blue High School hari itu terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Tampaknya cuaca yang mendung kali itu adalah satu kesatuan yang merangkai keindahannya. Langit tampak menampilkan rona yang sedikit berbeda, sedikit sapuan kelabu di atas hamparan biru langit pagi. Angin semilir yang dingin sesekali berhembus, lebih sering menciptakan kemeresak suara daun yang harmonis saat bergerak membelai daun-daun di pepohonan yang tersebar di area sekolah megah itu. Derai-derai gerimis pun turun, sedikit-demi-sedikit tapi cukup untuk menghidupkan nuansa indah mendung pagi kali itu.

Namun sekolah itu sudah terlebih dahulu larut dalam ketenangan dan intensitas kegiatan belajar mengajar yang sedang berjalan. Lapangan sekolah yang luas dan rindang dikelilingi pohon _birch_ sudah bersih dari keberadaan murid―hanya murid yang sedang mengikuti kelas Olahraga yang tampak, sedang melakukan rangkaian gerakan pemanasan penuh semangat di bawah aba-aba Franky, sang Guru Olahraga. Koridor-koridor lebar nampak jauh lebih lega karena tidak dipenuhi murid yang berlalu-lalang, mengobrol, atau bergerombol di atas hamparan keramik putihnya yang menghampar dan di bawah naungan konstruksi kuno bangunan sekolah. Pintu campuran kayu mahoni dan kayu adam kokoh di tiap kelas pun sudah rapat tertutup.

Meninggalkan pagi yang sedang indah untuk dinikmati di luar sana, untuk mempelajari materi-materi pelajaran sekolah yang nampaknya semakin hari jauh lebih sulit, bukanlah ide bagus bagi murid East Blue International High School. Tapi agaknya hal itu tak berlaku bagi mereka yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran Geografi. Guru muda yang membimbing mereka memang terlalu menawan untuk ditinggalkan tidur atau melamun di kelas.

Namun kekontrasan terjadi di sebuah bangku yang terletak di barisan paling depan. Seorang pemuda berhidung panjang yang kelihatannya lebih serius mengotak-atik apa yang disebutnya sebagai 'proyek terbaru ketapel kayu mekanik' sedang membetulkan kacamata pembesarnya, sedangkan pemuda bertopi jerami di sebelahnya nampak ekstra-bersemangat dan mendengarkan ucapan gurunya dengan mata berbinar-binar, walau tak tergambar kepahaman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Skala adalah salah satu hal yang harus benar-benar kalian perhatikan dalam menggambar sebuah peta yang baik dan benar. Pembuat peta profesional―seperti aku misalnya, tentu saja, menggunakan prinsip skala dalam penggambaran peta semudah menarik garis. Namun kalian sebagai pemula harus tahu bagaimana cara penggunaannya yang benar, bukan?"

"Iya, Sensei!" seru seluruh murid dengan antusias. Sang guru muda mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum manisnya sembari jemari tangan kanannya menggerakkan _mouse_.

"Semangat yang bagus. Sekarang perhatikan slide yang kutampilkan ini. Sebagai contoh kasus―yang mudah lebih dulu, tentu saja―adalah penggambaran sebuah pulau dengan skala 1 : 1.500.000. Sebelumnya untuk mendemonstrasikan caranya, aku harus mengaktifkan koneksi internet lebih dulu. Jadi tunggu sebentar."

Dengan gerakan ringan, guru muda berambut oranye itu menancapkan sebuah USB modem ke dalam laptopnya. Kemudian dengan sedikit gerakan mengeklik yang lembut di jemari tangannya, sebuah kotak dialog tanda memulai pengaktifan koneksi pun muncul. Sembari menunggu tersambung, Nami―nama guru muda itu, beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya maju ke hadapan murid-muridnya yang menatapnya kagum dan antusias. Sebuah senyum penuh kebanggaan menyusuri wajahnya sebentar sebelum perempuan itu kembali berkata riang, "Sebelum pemecahannya didemonstrasikan, kalian bisa mencoba memecahkan kasus ini di buku kalian. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang benar mengingat kalian yang masih pemula, tentu saja."

Sebagian besar muridnya mengeluarkan tawa geli kepada ucapan guru mereka dan langsung menyiapkan buku di meja dan alat tulis di tangan. Namun sebelum sepuluh menit berlalu, si pemuda bertopi jerami dengan bersemangat bangkit dari kursinya dan berseru kepada gurunya, "Nami-senseii! Lihatlah aku sudah selesai memecahkannya! Lihat! Lihat peta-ku!"

Nami, dengan sedikit geli menelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya memandangi 'hasil pekerjaan' murid itu yang terbuka lebar di antara rentangan tangannya. Sesaat kemudian tawa geli menderai dari bibirnya, "Hha, Luffy… Kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan skala dalam menggambar pulau itu dan menggambarkannya terlalu besar, dan terlihat seperti bongkahan daging bagiku, bukan Pulau Wanderbill yang seharusnya digambar. Namun kau bisa memberikan pelajaran kepada temanmu yang lain bagaimana contoh penggunaan skala dan bentuk penggambaran yang salah."

Tawa seisi kelas langsung pecah, menertawai teman mereka yang selalu kelewat bersemangat itu. Yang ditertawai hanya tersenyum lebar dengan polos sebelum berseru kembali,

"TENTU SAJA, NAMI-SENSEI!"

"Sudah cukup. Lebih baik kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian."

Perintah pelan namun tegas dari Nami langsung segera menghentikan keriuhan di dalam kelas. Namun saat murid-murid sedang setengah perjalanan mengembalikan konsentrasi ke buku mereka, Luffy kembali berseru heboh. Tangannya kini menunjuk layar LCD yang menampilkan proyeksi langsung dari laptop Nami.

"SENSEI! NAMI-SENSEI! A… Apa-apaan itu? Hei, Usopp! Kau harus lihat ini!"

Sambil membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, Luffy pun juga mengguncang-guncang bahu Usopp yang duduk di sebelahnya. Usopp yang mulanya menggerutu pelan karena guncangan Luffy membuat satu sekrup terlepas dari tempatnya pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luffy, dan ikut terbelalak kaget. "Apa… Apa maksudnya itu… Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu muncul?"

Klotaak. Kali ini obeng mini di tangan Usopp juga terjatuh, namun pemuda berhidung panjang itu nampak tak menyadarinya. Keterkejutan pun menyebar ke seisi kelas. Ada yang terperangah kaget, malu, ataupun bingung tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Namun semua kompak memandangi dan menunjuk Layar LCD di depan mereka.

"Anak-anak! Kenapa kalian malah ri─"

Suara tegas Nami yang sudah setengah perjalanan hendak memarahi mereka pun segera terputus ketika guru muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kini perempuan berambut oranye itu tahu apa sebenarnya sumber dari kehebohan yang terjadi.

Di layar LCD, terpampang di atas tumpukan jendela program pengolah kata dan halaman utama sebuah messenger yang sudah log-in, adalah jendela riwayat obrolan dengan satu pesan baru yang muncul. Terbaca jelas oleh seisi kelas.

_Terserah apa katamu, mikan kecil._

Luffy sebagai murid yang paling vokal di antara yang lainnya kembali berkata-kata memecah keheningan yang sempat mengambang, "Dari siapa itu, Nami-sensei?" Ah, rupanya penggemar nomor satu Nami ini sulit untuk bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

Nami yang bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan-lahan memerah hanya bisa berjalan kembali menuju mejanya, mengumpulkan kembali wibawa dan ketenangannya. Kembali duduk di hadapan laptopya, perempuan itu berkata lirih, "Itu dari Guru Matematika kalian…"

**Flashback End**

"Bodoh…" gumam Nami geli saat kilasan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi kembali menggelitiknya.

Cring…!

Perempuan itu sedang setengah jalan merapikan alat-alat menggambar petanya sebelum sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari laptopya. Nada singkat yang menunjukkan satu pesan baru dari rangkaian obrolan di messenger. Perempuan berambut oranye itu pun kembali menatap layar laptopnya, dengan cepat membaca pesan baru untuknya. Senyum manis pun tergurat dengan jelas di wajahnya yang kembali merona setelah membacanya.

_Kalau sudah begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk satu rumah denganku, mikan kecil.

* * *

_

Owari

* * *

What? I can't hear it well, say it loud, click the button below.


End file.
